Season 2, Episode 5
The fifth episode of the second season of VGHS will likely air on August 23, 2013. The episode starts with Scott Slanders and ShotBot finishing up an episode of PwnZwn. After the show finished it was revealed that ShotBot was going to be deactivated due to low ratings. But before the nearby guards could deactivate him, Scott subdued them and told him to run and find a human story so they will put him back on the show. Then the episode shows VGHS during Leetmas, a combination of all holidays, and Brian preparing dinner. Then Ted comes and Brian gives him a friendship badge for his Leetmas present. Ted realizes that he accidentally ate his present for Brian and instead invites him to his egg race as compensation. Brian at first declines, saying he has to prepare their dinner but finally gives in after Ted's consistent begging. They consequentially move the dinner to 3:30; however, Ki overhears this while coming in and objects to the plan, having made a Pi Day pie for them to eat at 3:14. Brian then suggest that they eat dessert before dinner because "It's probably opposite day anyway". Ki plays along and says everything in reverse, thanking Brian in opposite manner as he goes to cook his turkey. Ted attempts to play along as well, but accidentally insults Brian and scares him off. Then while Brian is going to put his turkey into the oven, Jenny drags him into a DXM competition so he can help her beat the Duchess of Kart in a contest. Then Brian is forced by Calhoun to work the eggnog booth even though it's his day off. Meanwhile, The Law is tailing Shane Pizza in an attempt to get evidence that Shane framed him. However, he is discovered and Shane calls in his henchmen to beat him up. Suddenly, Shotbot(disguised as a female student) comes to his rescue. Law is then shown showering himself off of from the mud he fell on; as he dries himself with tissues, Shotbot appears handing Law a cup of warm water. Law, still gullible to the disguise, says Shotbot shouldn't be here because he's a "girl". Shotbot quickly dismisses that and proceeds to ask him to assist in his investigation, stating he's not the only looking for a second chance. They then become partners in The Law's investigation. They attempt to intercept the evidence that ties Shane to the scandal but they are stopped by Shane and he reveals to an oblivious Law that the girl who he loves is just Shotbot in a wig. Meanwhile, Brian and his friends are at dinner when Brian realizes he forgot to add salt to the turkey. He then has a meltdown, rambling on about how much he has done for them, and how little he asked for in return. In the midst of this, he reveals that he and Jenny are secretly dating, and Ted inquired about this. Brian responded, "Wow, Ted. Be more needy", which hurt Ted deeply. Brian proceeds to storm out of the room as Calhoun arrives, knocking down the yams he brought and threatens, "You'll be hearing from my lawyer." The Law is now shown in a dunk tank, tied up by Shane and the whole school screaming for him to get dunked in ice cold water. Right before he's going to get dunked, Shane hangs the only evidence that could clear Law's name(a USB drive) around Law's neck, as it would be destroyed as he entered the water. Eventually, the crowd hits the button, but Law stays above the water by pressing his feet on the sides of the tank. However, due to Law's unfit state, he wouldn't be able to hold out for very long. Meanwhile, ShotBot is shown sitting on the street, feeling guilty for lying to Law, until Scott returns to tell him he's back on the show. ShotBot then asks if Scott rescued him because they were friends, to which Scott replies yes. Shotbot then remembers The Law and rushes back to save him. ShotBot then breaks the dunk tank, in turn sacrificing himself and saving The Law and the evidence. The Law then gives the evidence to Scott, revealing only part of the truth, as the file containing the mastermind's name was corrupted. The episode ends with Brian reconciling with his friends and The Law in his soaking underpants watching them. Trivia *This is the only episode in the series to not contain a video game sequence. *The Law outfit is seen to reference a classic computer game: "OutNumbered". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2